Rosette's Roses
by DemonicMistress Kree-kun
Summary: The Magdalene order has had its share of problems but none like this! Rosette is carrying the child of a devil and that devil is Chrono. Now because of the new arrival Rosette and the order is constantly being attacked Devil who wants this child, but why
1. Karinka Ironworth Is An Alis

**Title: **  
Roses

**Author's Note: **  
This is my first Chrono Crusade fic please enjoy. I've seen 3 episodes so sew me.  
Wait don't here is the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**  
I own nothing!

**Summary: **  
The Magdalene order has had its share of difficulties and problems but none like this! Rosette is carrying the child of a devil and that devil is Chrono. Now because of the new arrival Rosette and the order is constantly being attacked Devil want this child but why?

**Rating: **  
Rated R

_Let us begin! _

_**

Adulterous to divinity beyond she is any thing but. From grief brings the next apostle and it protector. children of the contract are those who are gifted by the lord

**_

Chrono smiled as his Crimson eyes looked over Rosette She was stunning tonight. Her blonde hair was pinned up in a tight bun with some renegade strands falling looses and framing her face. She put on a thin layer of gloss on her lips and a little blush. She looked radiant in that tight black dress. It was anything but modest for the sister. It was low cut showing more cleavage that sister Kate would deem appropriate. And around the waist a white sash was placed for decoration and as a place to keep the Gospels. The slit on the left side of the dress reached up to the sash, the gauntlet on her thigh held her gun for her convenience.

"Wow Rosette!" Chrono smiled as she pulled on the elbow length gloves that matched with the dress. "You look great!"

"Thanks Chrono…" Rosette turned to face her partner and noticed that he was lacking the proper attire. "Chrono you gotta get dressed, If I have to listen to this stupid Opera then you have to suffer too!"

"Now Rosette, don't you think that it would be best if I surveyed the premises instead of going in with you?"

"Nuh-uh Chrono," Rosette smirked devilishly (No pun intended) and flashed the tickets to a private balcony. "Sister Kate gave me two tickets, Your not wormin' your way outa' this!"

(-)

The two stepped into the building stopping all chatter. Rosette grinned and as she glanced at Chrono. " Looks like you have some admirers." It was true, a great deal of the women were stealing glances at the handsome devil. His hair remained the almost the same only in a slightly neater braid with a few stands falling on his shoulders and his red bandana was replaced by a black one. He wore a black tuxedo that matched rosettes dress and instead of his normal shoes his new ones were black.

"Oh yeah well your one to talk every man's eye is on you."

Chrono and rosette walked into the room and over to the concession stand. "A martini please." Rosette watched as the bartender prepared the drink and handed it to her. Rosette sipped her drink and raised an eyebrow at a woman who was watching her.

"That's out target for tonight." Chrono stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"So that's who we've been assigned to terminate? She looks like a normal person, not a devil..." rosette tuned to her partner. "Devil worshipper?"

"No not even a devil… A demon." Chrono watched from the corner of his eye as the woman left to her balcony. "Her name is Celes, Big threat… all she ever does is find ways of destruction."

"Well looks can be deceiving, can't they Rosette." Chrono watched alert of every movement made in the room. "And besides I never said she was a devil…"

"Oh really she's a worshiper?"

"No… A Demon Apparition." Chrono nodded toward the entrance to their box Rosette nodded as well and they headed off.

"What is a demon apparition?" rosette picked up her binoculars and focused them on her target. Indeed she was very beautiful she had silken purple tinted white hair that was pulled into a tightly curled high ponytail, Her complexion only a shade lighter than Chrono's. She had pointed features and narrow eyes and eyebrows, Her green eyes were cold and hard as the emeralds in her earlobes, and set in her many silver rings and bangles. She wore a strapless black dress with a heart shaped torso that fitted as well as accentuated her bust, she had slits on both sides of the dress that stopped only when it was a half inch from where her panties resided she too wore a gauntlet only her's held paper slips and a small dagger. Her black-gloved hands held a pair of silver binoculars.

"A demon apparition is not a devil but rather a human who was once either killed, or on their deathbed and merges with a devil. But there is a catch, you only become an apparition if you merge with a devil with a good heart, if it had evil intentions then that person would indeed be a poltergeists or a possessed person. They are called demons because they are not devils and apparitions because they are dead."

"Whoa… That really is a good deal she got she must have gotten lucky to find a devil with that sort of heart…" Rosette smiled and glanced at the girl once more. "Hey Chrono, do you know her name?"

"I think she's been calling her self Karinkka Ironworth." Chrono shifted uncomfortably as the jade gaze shifted towards him. "She is… going to… feed…"

"What?"

"She's going to feast on souls…" Chrono watched through his binoculars as her lips pulled up into a wry smile exposing her fangs. A gasp from rosette drew his attention, "What's wrong rosette?"

"Look in the box!" turning the binoculars to the right he noticed rosette's brother Jonathan shaking hands with the Karinkka as he sat in the box his maid standing at his side in her usual uniform.

During the entire show neither of the spies of the Magdalene order took their eyes off of that box for two reasons. Rosette was watching because her brother was sitting in the box watching the show as if nothing was wrong, and Chrono because he wanted to time the feeding frenzy. Watching as the woman stood up and excused herself. The frenzy would come in a moment…

TBC- 


	2. Pain Be Gone

Notes: 

(I know it's a common toilet but do me a favor; pretend since she was tired of elder peaking at her so she decided to ask father Remington for personal bathroom.)

Roses Chapter two: pain be gone 

During the entire show neither of the spies of the Magdalene order took their eyes off of that box for two reasons. Rosette was watching because her brother was sitting in the box watching the show as if nothing was wrong, and Chrono because he wanted to time the feeding frenzy.

Watching as the woman stood up and excused her self Chrono tapped rosette and they left their box. As quickly as possibly rosette grasped the butt of her gun and held it out in front of her. "Chrono where is she?"

"It feels like the North hall, be careful."

As rosette inched forward she saw as the woman was in a heated lip lock with the bartender. Rosette watched in fascination as the woman pulled away white wisps of smoke leaving the man's mouth but then as she breathed in and the man fell limp to the ground. Celes moved a little but stopped once she heard the click of the loaded gun. "Spit that out!"

"Why should I?" Celes tuned around fingers brushing against the paper talismans. As she tangled her finger around one. "What's wrong miss are you not going to shoot?"

"Spit it out!" Rosette began aim for her head. "Now!"

With lightning fast movements the apparition brought up the talisman and traced a six-point star in the air slapping the talisman in the middle of in making it illuminate with a silverish light. She leapt forward and passed through the illuminated star. She had he same features only now her hair was up in two buns held in place by black beaded ponytail holders her black dress now a open vest with a cloth ties around the front (same color) and a relatively short black skirt with slits up both sides allowing freedom for the legs. And a pair of what looked like ballet shoes. Celes sat as if in a chair in thin air. Opening her hand she ignited a flame and threw the fireball at rosette.

Rosette let out two quick shots the first catching the woman in the shoulder the next in the stomach.

"Rosette tha-"

Chrono's warning came too late as rosette was bombarded with fireballs that seemed as if they rained from the sky. Rosette grinned as she got a clear shot at the demon. Only to see her melt the sacred with a will aimed fireball.

Placing her silent feet on the floor Celes walked slowly up to rosette melting each bullet shot at her with an intense wave of heat. "Dear sister… If you don't stop this then it will be a too late for the others… I never gorge myself of souls… It isn't very lady like to do so." Walking up to rosette the demon grinned and kneeled in front of her. "You see I have a very large appetite for souls…"

Rosettes frightened gaze reached beyond Celes her discarded gun to a young girl about eleven. She had beautiful pale skin silver hair and green eyes. She looked oddly like Azmaria with emerald eyes. "Kid run!"

Chrono sped forward when he saw the child hadn't moved only to be stopped by Celes' slender arm. Her voice dripping with a thick acidic venomous tone "If you lay a hand on her I swear I'll kill you…"

"Chrono watch out!" Seven white haired children appeared six of them boys with similar features to the girl appeared. They all held fireballs out at arms reach as if to back up their mother's words.

A small voice floated to the room. Drawing all the attention to Azmaria's look alike. "Don't kill them…"Her voice sincere and high pitched, "Mother we are done, are we not? You said feed on what you need I'm sure that you had eaten. I know we have. Besides I will be fine…"

Celes pushed Chrono aside dropped into a crouch in front of rosette, "You lucked out but still since you've tried to take what's mine Magdalene, I'll take what is yours… And I promise you it will be painful." Snapping back to attention she spun on a heel and smiled at the little girl.

Chrono stood and helped rosette up. "What was that all about Celes?" Chrono and rosette turned their heads to see a tall blonde man with horns on his head.

Rosette saw her demon brother and her eyes lit up… She could remind him of the fun they had when they were children and perhaps give Chrono a chance to reclaim his horns… "Joshua?"

Looking speculatively with his ice-cold eyes he shrugged "I'm sorry, do I know you." At the harsh comment rosette flinched. He took the hand of the apparition and walked off. Rosette watched as they disappeared into nothingness the children following.

****

**_(3 days have passed)_**

Rosette sat at the bar drinking shot after shot numbing the pain. She didn't want to feel pain… only... pleasure… only pleasure. She gulped the shot of tequila and closed her eyes to block out the sounds of the people in the bar.

A hand was placed on her shoulder; the same hand turned her around making her face angry blood red eyes. Chrono's anger made her wince but the alcohol made her slump forward. The crimson eyes looked at the bartender. "How much of what did you give her."

"Seventeen vodka shots and four tequila."

Turning back to rosette Chrono noticed that she was loosing consciousness. "Rosette…" Lifting her carefully he walked out of the bar.

Chrono sat on rosette's bed as she raced to the bathroom that was in her dorm room and threw up the content in her stomach. It was the next day and rosette was victim to a vicious hang over. Her head was home to a jackhammer and her stomach was rejecting anything it could find. She brushed her teeth hastily but well and groaned at the pain her head was in.

Rosette stumbled into her room and sighed as she plopped on to her bed and covered her eyes with the back of her hand to shield herself from the offending sunlight. "Owww…my head…"

"Why." Chrono's anger was now reaching its peak. He was so upset at Rosette. She almost killed herself with so much liquor! "**Why did you drink so much when you know you can't hold alcohol well at all!**"

Rosette winced at the sound of his voice it was so harsh and angry, it made her head ache and her heart wrench. She removed her hand and found that he was staring at her his lips in a thin line that showed his agitation…. "does it _really_ mater?" rosette watched as Chrono pinned her down to the bed by her shoulders, leaning in so his face was barely an inch from hers.

**"Why Rosette?"** She refused to meet his eyes and turned her head. In response Chrono released one of her shoulders and turned her head towards him. **_"Why… would you do something so… stupid?"_**

"I want the pain to leave… **_I want it to go away…_** **Make it go AWAY! Chrono MAKE IT GO AWAY!"** Tears streamed down her face and she leaned upwards kissing him full on the mouth.

Chrono's eyes widened and he pulled away, "Rosette you don't know what you're doing… Rest for a bit."

Rosette grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down, _"Only you can make my pain leave Chrono… Please make it… go…away…" _

**(To save my account the lemon has been removed you can acess it at adult I have the same name and there should be a URL on my profile thank you (fast-forwarding five weeks ahead…) **

Rosette smiled as she and Azmaria had left to the mountains to go swimming in the lake. She swirled the water with her toes humming to her self a lullaby that she heard when she was little.

Azmaria looked curiously at Rosette before touching her stomach, "You seem different rosette like there are two of you? I feel it… It felt the same way when my mother was pregnant…"

Rosette looked up at her in shock "What makes you think I'm pregnant!" She had never… just once and that was what seemed like ages ago! "I cant be-"

"Maybe I am mistaken? It's just that when I look at people I se a glow around them like a special light… your light is yellow, sister Kate's light is pink, father Remington has a blue light and Chrono's light is red… but your light is different now… It's almost like a golden orange around your stomach…"

"I'm still a nun… Nah I can't be pregnant… I think…"

Azmaria nodded and shed her dress diving into the water, "Come on rosette!" following suit Rosette jumped into the water. Azmaria gaped rosette only wore underwear and no bra, rosette was very prudent about wearing a bra especially when on the grounds of the Magdalene order because some times elder was just a little too touchy-feely. "Why aren't you wearing some thing to cover up your breast?"

"Rosette just poked at one of her breast an sighed, "well they ache a lot lately and when I put on a bra they hurt even more. I can't understand it!" rosette then smiled "You know elder hasn't bugged me for a week! He said I was getting fat! You know it might just have been bloating from that pecan pie with pepper jam I had. That was delicious I ate four slices."

Azmaria nodded as she confirmed her theory. '**_Sore breast and large appetites odd cravings weight gain… She's pregnant'_**

(End chapter 2)

**Our first reviewer is**

** JasmineScent85 - **

It might be romance maybe... i'm not really good at the falling in wubb stories so it's a 50/50 chance i might try my hand. thanks for the review!

** Alicia-**

Thankyou much for the kind words (huggles)

** Dark girl and Hiei's Girl-**

Does this answer your question? Thankies!

**RyuuMahou-**

here is the next chapter i'll strt ch3 after my exit project is done

**lilanimefan -**

Don't die! Here! here, here have pocky and a new chapp**ie  
**

** ennui deMorte**-

Wishin, an hopin, hopin and prayin, Thanks mom i love luchables! ... um... slow moment there... Thank you!


	3. Fifteen years

**Notes:**

Heh… Heh... Heh… I'm sorry for the long wait really didn't mean for updates to take this long…

**Roses**

**Chapter three:**

_**Charade's**_

_Let us begin…_

Father Remington walked into the office. "Kate! We have received another prophecy this one quite recent. And it is odd."

"Well Remington, spit it out!"

He pulled a paper from his pocket and recited the prophet's words, "Adulterous to divinity beyond she is any thing but. From grief brings the next apostle and it protector. children of the contract are those who are gifted by the lord."

**(-)**

Chrono sighed as he waited for rosette to come back from reporting to sister Kate. Placing his hands behind his head he hummed looking up at the clouds. Rosette seemed to be getting sick very often lately and he watched as she became more sluggish in her reactions during missions… He'd ask what was wrong in if she as in a good mood when he came back.

Heh… right…

"Rosette have you given up your vows to the lord?" sister Kate said as she pushed the glasses she wore onto her nose. "You do know that that is sinful, do you not." It was not a question but rather a statement.

Rosette bit her lip as she focused her gaze on a window pane behind sister Kate. Watched as her onetime lover stared up at the sky from his usual spot. "Sister… the lord is a forgiving lord is he not?"

Sister Kate looked past rosette to father Remington and raised an eyebrow. "That is what the bible tells us."

"So if I ask really hard and he forgives me… can I stay here?… I don't want to leave this place… It's been my home for so long…" rosette kept her gaze on Chrono as she continued. "He may not forgive me but I'll beg and beg until I'm forgiven."

"Why would you say some thing like that?" Kate said as she watched tears stream down rosette's cheeks. This was becoming interesting, "With who di you commit this sin Rosette?"

"It was a mistake that I'm sorry to say that I do not regret… I had drank lots of liquor in my haste to get rid of grief and pushed myself on him… he knew it was wrong and tried to talk me out of it… But I wouldn't listen to reason…."

"Answer my question Rosette Christopher, with who did you sleep."

"My devil contractor Chrono." There was a collective silence as father Remington exchanged a few meaningful glances at sister Kate. "Please don't think Ill of Chrono he isn't to blame for any of this."

"You may stay rosette you may remain a nun as well… but you and the child that you are carrying must stay here until they are fifteen years of age. After those years you can leave if you wish." Father Remington ended the silence. "A place will be constructed for you and your children seeing how a small child may cause problems in a dorm."

Rosette's eyes widened at the news that she could stay… "THANK YOU FATHER!" she was elated. that was one problem off of her mind the next was a bit more difficult… Telling Chrono he was soon to have a child.

Sorry it took so long.

**THANKS TO:**

JasmineScent85 , lilanimefan, Bloodrayn, XxRelena, kaitou angel, kuramazcelestialgirl


	4. child of mine

Notes: 

Heh… Heh... Heh… I'm sorry for the long wait really didn't mean for updates to take this long…

Roses 

Chapter four: Child of mine

_Let us begin…_

Celes smirked as she hovered over the sleeping girl. The demon held a silver bowl to her chest. Its designs were words of a foreign world and time as the bowl glittered in the moonlight. A thick dark liquid sloshed in side as Celes rose into the air her feet hovering over the bed. With eagerness she bit her thumb letting black blood flow from it into the silver bowl. After twelve drops fell into the bowl she pulled her thumb away and drank the excess. Raising the bowl above her head with both arms she smiled.

"As an unborn child in the womb, the holding place of a child before he goes into the word, receives food from his mother. Let it receive my spell." Celes began the chant and smirked as with each word the spell grow more and more powerful. "Child of Devil and human blood, for the sins of Magdalene you will not pay. my child you will be. Taken from your first mother given to me! My blood will run through your veins as well!"

Celes poured the blood out of the bowl before it reached rosette it congealed and turned a pale blue with a silver shine. The plasmic like gel fell on rosette 's stomach seeping in. Celes smirked as she watched the gel sink into her skin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" in a flash Chrono was at the door then he had retrieved the bowl knocking it to the floor with a clamor sending rosette springing up in alarm eyes wide open. "YOUR WERE TRYING TO POISON HER!"

"no I just want the child, the child who is now my by blood rite!" she cackled a broad grin on her face.

"Child" You must truly be daft, woman. What child do you see!" Chrono spat as his power surged bringing forth his true appearance a much older (sexier if I do say so my self) devil.

Celes quickly grabbed her talisman and etched a pentagram to escape through. "The child you sired with a bride of **_Christ_**" she left with out further word.

"Chrono… I'd like to live past a moth if you don't mind…" rosette pressed a hand to her pendant.

"Sorry," Chrono returned to normal. Looking at the odd bowl he sighed, "Rosette?"

"Yeah?"

"Was she telling the truth?"

"Will you be upset with me?" Chrono just looked at her his eyes seeming to look through her soul. "…Yes… I'm pregnant... and you happen to be…" she watched his face twitch as he bit his lip. "Um… you don't want…?"

Chrono finally lost control and smiled while jumping into the air setting out of the room in a quick run circling the building in large whoops of joy coming from him.

End ch4


End file.
